Love is normaly bittersweet
by ForsakenChibi
Summary: Max has just moved to Palm brinks, after leaving his contry home. When there, he falls for a girl. But what is this girl hiding from him that no-one else knows? MAXICA PARING do not sue me. XIAO is also used, but no-one else, so its not really a DC1 Xover
1. Split into two

Maximillian Walked around Palm brinks, looking at all the scenery, thinking about how old it looked. He couldn't think that his father had picked this place here, were nothing seemed to happen. People walked by, looked in shops and walked back out. He saw a mechanic shop, and decided that, that was the only place with some worth in the entire town. He walked to the train station, were he had just come from. He then walked into the bar, the bartender told him to get lost and he was two young. Were he came from, he was allowed to drink. Max was tall, about 5'9, with blond hair, although you couldn't see it because he always wore his cap. His mother had got him this before she went away. He had a red medallion around his neck, which his father had given to him only yesterday. His denim overalls made him look like he didn't have any money, but that wasn't true. His father was a millionaire, and he just like to wear these, he didn't like anything else. He did wear green, but that was for best occasions. His shoes were leather, and he hated sneakers as well, he preferred the feel of leather to the feel of… well, whatever sneakers were made out of. He had never bothered to find out. He was very well trained in holding and firing a gun, and that was also thanks to his father, Gerald. He had owned a shooting range back in the country, and he had practised there with his father. He could load, shoot, and load again in seconds. But, his main hobby was inventing. Some people in the country called him a mechanical prodigy, because he made a robot at the age of 8. He still had it, sitting in his new room. Max, with nothing better to do, walked into the mechanic shop. He heard a loud grunt, a yell, and something being knocked over. He ran down a flight of stairs, and saw a man (he must have been about 50) kicking a big machine, it had a wooden body, two arms; one looked like a steel ball, and the other was a hand with two pieces of metal for fingers. He guessed it was for moving things. The bottom half was also made of steel, but these were more fashioned towards real legs and feet. Max walked over to the man. "What do you want sonny!" The man said. Max thought he sounded like billy-goat gruff. "I just wanted to help. What model of machine is this?" He asked. The man scratched his head. "Ok kid, I need to get it moving, but the power pack isn't working." Max walked over to it and had a look. "I see. It's the wrong sort for this type of machine." Max said. He quickly made a new one and attached it. It started moving as soon as he hit the on button. "Well gosh darn. Thanks kid. Mabie I'll get you to come back

Let's hope so!" Max said, and started to look around. He saw a generator, then the thing that the machine was on, it was a round platform, and it had cables coming out of each and every hole. Max walked back upstairs and saw another robot, one that looked allot like his own. He smiled, and walked outside. He walked down the stairs, and turned right to go into the housing estate. When he was crossing the bridge, a woman sped past him, almost knocking him over. He cursed under his breath and continued to walk towards his manor. He walked inside, the butler, Stewart, greeted him as he normally did. Max replied and walked upstairs to his room. He just flopped onto his bed, and picked up a book. It was an inventing book, one his father had bought him so he had something to read on the way here. It was a 2 hour plus journey on the train, and he didn't exactly want to just look out of the window. He started to read, thinking about all the inventions he could make. He looked at all the stuff on his floor; a spanner, metal, steel balls and more power cables than the electronics store. He started to put the cables together, and then he started to make a body. It took him a while, but he made a mini-robot. It couldn't move, but it was better than nothing to show to the shop keeper guy at the mechanics store. When he finished, he looked out of the window and saw that it was already dark. He walked downstairs to his father's study. "Dad, can I come in?

Sure thing Max." Gerald replied. His father sometimes said no, and Max never knew why. But, this time he was lucky. "Dad, can I get a job?

A job? Doing what?

Inventing this down at the mechanics store." Gerald sighed. "I don't see why not" Max jumped for joy and hugged his father. "Dinner should be ready in a minuet Max, go to your seat" His father told him. Max nodded and walked out of the room. He walked into the large, open dining room. It had a really long table, with about 12 seats on it, even though it would only ever be him and his father eating here. He didn't know why they just didn't get a normal table. He sat at his end; Gerald walking in soon after. Stewart gave Max some orange juice, and his father some wine. Then he gave Max some too. Then dinner was served. It was a mixture of beef, chicken and lamb, all with gravy and potatoes. It also had lots of vegetables, like carrots, which Max loved. And, on the side, was a potato pie, his favourite food in the world. His mother had made the best, but since she was no-longer with them… He could never eat them again. He felt a tear coming up and he looked at his food, and tried to sniff it back. He started to eat in order to get it his mother out of his mind. It worked. He finished his plate and had a sip of wine. It was good, but then again, Ferdinand had always made the best wine there is. People even came to special order it sometimes for some occasions… Which got them even more money. Max said good-night to the butlers, and told his dad he was going for a walk around the lake. Gerald didn't protest. He walked outside and turned right, following the path the whole way, looking at the trees and the moon, and he was soon at a massive statue, one that had the mayor on it. He read the name: _For the great contributions he has made for this city. _Max decided that he would walk right, and take a quicker way to the lake. He walked past a wooden bridge, and it had a very small canoe at the end, tied up. He then heard crying and a muffled scream. Max ran forwards, and saw that 2 guys were trying to drag a girl away. Max couldn't just stand there. His father had always told him "Max, if you're going to shoot somebody, aim for the leg, never the arm as it can kill them if the shot is good enough" So he aimed for the leg and fired, the bullet ripping through the silent night like a plane taking off from a airport. The bullet went straight through the lower leg, making the guy that was carrying the girl fall to the floor. She fell to the floor, and the other guy pulled out a knife and held it to her throat. He aimed, but he couldn't go for the leg; it would go straight through her as well. "Well kid! You gunna shoot now huh?" The guy said. Max had no choice. He aimed for the elbow, the only part that wasn't coving a part of the girl's neck. He pulled the trigger, and again, the bullet made the silent night turn hectic. The guy dropped the knife and the girl, and fell to his knees in pain. He looked at his friend, who was already crawling away. He turned and ran. The other guy, the one on the floor crawled into a car. Max ran over to the girl. It was only now that he got a good look at her. She had long, red hair that was braided into a ponytail, and her red eyes matched her hair. She had a blue stone on her left hand, and she wore some plain black/grey shorts, and a top that was a lighter blue, but not too light. She wore some shoes, but they looked more like boots, and he only just noticed that just above her chest, was a gem looking just like the one around his neck. "Any chance of a hand?" Max snapped out of his day dream and helped her up. "Thanks for that, and at least they didn't die. Although, I wouldn't have mourned their deaths, even if they had. They tried to take me away…" The girl said before crying. "Anyway, I'm Monica, Monica Raybrandt.

I'm Maximillian, but it's just Max for short" He said. "Hey Max, do you have a place I can stay tonight? My dad has gone away, and I told him I have a place to stay, but I don't… Would you take me in until he comes back?" Max had to think about this, because he didn't know how his dad would react. But, he decided that it was worth a shot. "Sure, let's go" Max said, holding his hand out to her. She took at and they both walked back to the manor together.

Max opened the door, and Gerald greeted them both. "Dad, she has no where else to go, and she needs somewhere to stay until her dad gets back. Can she stay here?" Gerald nodded, and then whispered into Max's ear. "Nice goin', kiddo. She will have to stay in your room tonight, however, because I haven't prepared a spare room." Gerald winked at Max. Max didn't take any notice, and showed Monica to his room. He started to pack everything away, when he saw her pick up his robot. "Oh that's cool! Did you make this?" She asked. Max blushed a bit, but then replied. "Yeah, I did. I'm going to show it to the mechanic down the road tomorrow.

His name is Cedric, just so you know." Max nodded, and put his box of stuff away. "Hey Max, if he doesn't want this, can I keep it?" Max blushed all that bit more, and then nodded at her. He didn't mind. Max opened the cupboard, were he kept a spare mattress. He laid it out on the floor, and then told Monica that she could have his bed. She accepted, and got in. "Good night, Monica.

Same to you Max" She said. She was so grateful to him, she couldn't believe it. _He saved my life. That would be something I never forget. _She thought before turning over to face Max, but he was already asleep. _He looks so cute whilst he's sleeping… _She thought, before falling asleep herself.

Max woke up the next morning, looking at his room. _Something isn't quite right… _Max thought, and when he saw Monica on his bed, he remembered the events of last night. He tried not to scream. She turned over, and Max could see part of her cleverage. He blushed and tried to turn away, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't. He shut his eyes again and tried to sleep, but the image of her breasts were too good to get out of his head. In the end, he got up, and made sure she was asleep before going downstairs to get something to eat. _Mabie I'll get her something whilst I'm at it. _Max thought. He walked into the kitchen, and asked Ferdinand if he could have two bacon and egg meals, with orange juice. He waited until they were done, and then he walked back upstairs, only to find her just starting to stir. "Good morning" He said, making her jump. She smiled at him. "And a good morning to you to, Max." He gave her a plate of food; and she liked what she saw. It was bacon, egg, tomato, with a slice of toast on the side. And, he also placed a cup of orange juice down on the bed-side table. _Man I could get used to this _she thought. Max started to eat, and she did the same. He smiled at her. "So, what do you want to do today Monica?" Max said. Although he had only just moved to Palm brinks, he had already familiarised himself with the town. He also had some train tickets in case she wanted to go to Sindain. "I need to go on a train, actually.

Do you mind if I come?

No! Please do!" She said. It was like she was begging him. It was like she couldn't leave his side. In fact, however, he felt the same way. Then walked outside of the house, telling Gerald what they were doing today. He just nodded and told them to be careful. They took their time walking to the train station, stopping off to say hello to Max's friend, Donny, who was working in the secret base. Then they continued to walk, until Blackstone 1 was about to leave. They boarded and took window seats. Monica looked at the window, whilst Max looked at her. Sometimes she would ask what he was looking at, and he would tell her the scenery. It was a lie, but Max couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was like he had been captured by her beauty. Soon, they got off at the destination; funnily enough, it was Sindain. Monica told Max that she had to go into the woods, and he asked to go with her, one so he could protect her, and so he could let off some steam. She was only too happy to except. They walked into the woods, being attacked by a few monsters, but Max made it look easy but shooting them with his gun. He smiled and they continued. It took them a while, but they finally came to a swamp, and this was where she needed to go. That was when a look of sadness came over her. "Max, I'm sorry. But, I can't have you following me anymore.

Why! What's wrong!

…" Was the reply. She just started to walk away, and when she was gone, Max collapsed onto the floor, crying his heart out. Then he realised that, just because she said he couldn't, didn't mean he couldn't. He stood up and ran in the direction she went. It didn't take him long to track her down, and when he did, he stayed a long way away, not wanting her to hear him. In the end, they came to another clearing, and Monica stepped into a massive red light. And nothing else happened. "Dam!" She said, slamming her fist against a rock, causing it to break in half. She started to hit other things as well. Max walked up to her, and she flung her arm around and it smashed into his face. He fell to the floor, not being able to see anything. But, he heard Monica start to cry. He forced himself to get over the pain, and he looked at her. She was crying, a lot, and he tried to stand. He couldn't, his face hurt so bad if he moved a muscle, he would almost scream, except he wouldn't because it would hurt even more if he did. Then she walked over to him and grabbed his pendant. She walked into the light, and then it started to grow, until there was no more Monica. She also had his pendant. He groaned, and pushed himself backwards to a tree. He just sat there, his own tears flowing freely. He couldn't help it. Even though he had only met her for 1 day, he had developed feelings for her. He knew it was stupid, but he didn't mind. Now it was just making things worse. He tried to stand, and this time, it didn't hurt so much, and he limped into the light, the same thing happening to him as it did to Monica. He also started to feel his face heal. When the flash of light disappeared, he was in a castle. He didn't know were, so he readied his gun, and his wrench that he kept hand at all times, but he preferred to shoot instead of getting close enough to do CQC. He opened the door that was closest to him, and looked down the hall. It branched off to two sides, to the left and the right. Max started to walk down the left hand hall. After a while, he saw Monica crying again next to a statue. He aimed his gun, not feeling sad any more, but rage; pure rage, one that even a fire extinguisher couldn't put out. He aimed for her leg at first, but then decided to go for a kill shot. When he was about to pull the trigger, she looked at him. His face was bruised to hell, but that was irrelevant. Most of the pain had gone away, only a feeling of numbness remained. Her eyes widened, and she stood up. "Don't come any closer!" Max demanded. She stood were she was. She could tell he would pull the trigger. He thought he might do, just so that she could pay for what she did to him. But, he decided to make her talk instead. "Why did you hit me and take my pendant!" He demanded again. She looked at the floor, and when she talked, it was almost like a whisper. "I needed that… to get back to my family. When I saw you had it that was why I got closer to you. But I didn't think that I would… would…" She couldn't finish her sentence because she started to cry again. "Anyway, I knew it would hurt, not just me but you as well, that was why I needed to leave. When you saved me, I couldn't believe it, and I knew it would hurt… a lot more than it should… So, I asked you to take me to Sindain. It was, by chance, that it wouldn't let me go back, so when I saw you there, I knew you would come over. That was why I went into a rage. It was a false one, and I hit you to take your Atlamilia. I couldn't bring myself to kill you, so I left you there. I didn't think this would give you the power to come here also though." When Monica was finished, Max was almost on the brink of losing it. She took one step forwards, and Max fired a shot next to her ear. "I said stay there!" He yelled. She started crying. "Max, if you were in my shoes, would you not have done the same?

No! I would have told you the truth. Because you are just as human as me. I would have told you I needed that stone to get home. And, I would have given it to you. But no, you decide to go the hard way and steal it from me. And now, you're going to give it back!" Max demanded, putting his wrench away and putting one hand out, as if he was gesturing to her to put it back on his hand. He didn't trust her enough to put it around his neck. Not now. She tossed it to him, and he caught it. He threw it around his neck, and aimed the gun at her head. "I'm not sorry; Monica, but you hurt me. I've lost it! I can't even think straight any more…" he started to say before he started to cry himself. She just stood there, looking at the pain she had caused him. She backed up, and he fired again. "Don't move." He said to her. He walked forwards. "And now, I'm taking yours. It is going to return the favour of you taking mine." He grabbed her glove and yanked it off. Then he put it on himself. He walked backwards, his gun still pointing at her. She couldn't believe what she had done. And she was determined to make it right.

Max ran back to the room, crying the whole way. He opened the door, and stood in the light. When he was finished, He was back in Sindain. He went back the way he had come; and when he was there, he boarded the Blackstone 1 to get back home. He just ran to his house, up the stairs without even saying hello to Stewart, and cried. He father was standing at his door, and decided it would be best to let him cry rather than go in. Max cried the whole night, not getting up to eat or anything.

Monica cried as well. She couldn't believe what she had done to Max. She then got an idea in her head… And it was possible, with help from the great sage Crest. She used a griffon and flew to her, and Crest already had a potion, a cat, and a star glass to give her. She smiled, took them, and then used the star glass, going back to Max's time. When she was there, she was in Palm brinks once more, and she used the potion on the cat, transforming it into a cat girl. She took it to Max's house, and telling it that Max was her master, not her. She knocked on the door, gave the cat girl a description of what he looked like and ran away. Max opened the door, looking like hell, and when he saw a cat girl on his doorstep, he didn't know what to say. "Master!" She said, attaching herself to his leg. He just blinked. "Ok… Wait, did you just say master?

Yes Master, of course, because you are my Master!" She said, purring slightly. He named her Xiao, and took her inside. He also took her up to his room, were she went to seep on his bed at the very end. Max started to think about how he got her, but shrugged it off. _She isn't too bad I guess… _He thought. He looked at her again, and he by chance looked out of his window. He couldn't believe what he saw, and he wouldn't believe it either. Monica had come back.

Max woke up early the next morning, Looking at Xiao, and noting the rise and fall of her chest… He didn't like to think about things like that. He just got up, and Xiao copied him. "Good morning Master!" She said, and Max blushed. He walked downstairs, all the time Xiao walking very close behind him. He walked into the kitchen, grabbing some milk for her and something to eat for himself. He poured hers into a cup, and started to drink, happily. It reminded himself of a child in a candy store, with so much to choose from, but the child could only have one. He almost laughed. After she had finished, Max took the bowl and plate into the kitchen, handing it to Stewart. Then Max decided to see if he could find Monica anywhere. And, against his highest hopes, there she was, standing outside of Cedrics shop. And that was the day he was going to that he would Cedric the robot he had made. He cursed and walked on, Xiao following close behind. She looked at Monica, and then a look of puzzlement came across Xiao's face. "Xiao! Let's go." Max commanded. "Yes master!" She yelled at him. She ran up to him, but decided not to ask about that girl. It was oblivious that he didn't want to talk about her. They reached the train station, and Max decided that they would go to Heim Rada, the last stop on Blackstone 1. They payed for their tickets and boarded, getting a seat at the back. Then he saw Monica also board the same carriage. _Is she stalking me? _Max thought. But he was determined not to let her get back into his mind, not after what she had done to him. He just looked out of the window, his smile that he had worn for the last few years going back into a frown. Xiao just slept. Max woke Xiao up when they reached Heim Rada, and Max walked to the store there. It also had a hot springs attached to the back, because of the volcano supplying the heat and water, and the geysers were also giving the hot spring life. They got in, Xiao didn't because she didn't like water (she was a cat, after all) and Max just enjoyed himself. Then he saw his phone go off. It was from an unknown number. He answered. "Hello, Max." Max couldn't believe that she had somehow gotten his phone number. "What do you want!" He said, his anger rising. "Can you meet me in 3 hours? Outside of city hall" Max wondered why in 3 hours, because in that time it would be dark. "Just us?" He asked. "Yes, Max. See you then." She said before hanging up. _Why does she want to see me, out of the blue like this? _Max still wore her glove. He didn't know why. It reminded him of her. But, he still chose to wear it. When it was getting dark, Xiao and Max headed back, and when they got there, Max told Xiao to go home, and he would be back later. "Go and tell Stewart, the butler, what you would like to eat. You can sit in my spot. It has a red jewel in the chair" Max said. "Ok master. Be safe" She said before walking away. Max walked to city hall, and he looked at the moon. It was beautiful. Just like on the day he had met her… But he didn't want to think about it. He saw her sitting on a bench, right outside of city hall. When he got closer, she stood up. She turned to face him. His face turned back to angry again, and he had his hand hovering over his gun. "Max, I'm not here to fight" She said. That made him relax a little, but not by much. "What do you want?" Max asked. She walked up to him, and kissed him. He was taken aback by this. She stood there for a bit, not wanting to move. Max jumped backwards, grabbing his gun. "Do you think by kissing me it makes up for what you did?" He yelled. "No, but I was hoping it was a start… I love you Max. That is what I wanted to tell you. I used the only means I could to get here, to show you that. And now I can't get back. Isn't that a good thing?" She said stepping closer. Something that Max couldn't tell was in her eyes. It was the look of somebody who wanted nothing more than to for someone to accept them. "Well, perhaps we can work something out" Max said, putting his gun back in its holster. She smiled. "And what would that be?" Max walked forwards this time, and kissed her again, but this time it was better. She didn't mind. She smiled and pushed away. "Wow, if you're that good, Mabie it is a good deal?" She said, winking. Max smiled for the first time in ages. He hugged her and started to cry. "Monica…" He just repeated her name, over and over again. "I'm sorry. When you left, I didn't know what to think. One part of me told me that you had a reason, and the other part told me that you just hated me and hurt me for no reason. And that was the part I gave in to. Then, when you tried to talk to me… Rage just ate away at me, until all that was left was hatred. Then, after almost hurting you, I hated myself… And I didn't eat for days. Part of myself told me that you would have done the same, the other half saying that you deserved it." Max finished. "But now, deep down, I know you didn't. I'm sorry" He said again, falling into tears once more on her shoulder. He kept on repeating the same words over and over again. "I'm sorry" was all he said. "Max, I'm the one who is sorry. If I had just asked, not taken, I'm sure you would have understood. But, I wanted to get back, so I tried to knock you out to forget about me. But that didn't work. You came after me. And, I think I did deserve it, because all I did was cause you heartache… I'm sorry" She said. Max smiled at her. "Let's go home" He said. She smiled herself and nodded. They walked back the whole way holding hands. Gerald saw them walk in a smiled. _I knew they could do it _Gerald thought, before going back to his own work. Max took her up to his room, when he saw Xiao sitting on his bed, reading an adult magazine. "Master, what is this? I don't think it's normal reading material Master" She said. Max grabbed the book and laughed nervously. "Hahaha… It's nothing Xiao! What are you on about! Hahaha" He said. Monica laughed. _And boys will be boys after all… _Thoughts of Max naked drifted into her mind, and it made her feel strange. She shrugged the thought out of her head, clearing it and the strange feeling went away. _What the hell was that? _She thought. "You can have the bed back; me and Xiao will sleep on the floor" Max said. She walked up to him, from behind, and put one figure on his chest. "But you know, I would much rather sleep with you…" She said. He blushed a bright crimson, and then gulped, then nodded. "O-okay then Mon-Monica" He said. He got into the right hand side of the bed, Monica getting into the left and Xiao slept at the bottom. Monica hugged Max, and her breasts squished into his back. He felt like he was in heaven. Gerald walked up to his room, looked inside and closed the door. _Lucky kid… _He thought.

Max woke up the next morning, smiling. He woke Monica up, then Xiao. Monica yawned, then kissed Max, and got out of bed. They all walked downstairs to eat. "Max, can we go to Heim Rada today?

Sure. I have 2 passes for the hot spring if you want to go" Monica's face lit up like a lantern. "Really! Oh wow!" She said. She ran out of the dining room, and went back to their room to pack. Then she realised that she had no clothes… which was quite a bad thing. She walked back downstairs to Max. "Max, I'm going to need some money.

Why?

I need some clothes" Max had never thought about that before. "Ok, we will go shopping today before we go" Max said. Her face lit up once more. Her face turned bright red, and Max didn't know why. "Monica, what's wrong?" She thought about Max seeing her in a bathing suit. "Nothing Max." She stood up. "Well, shall we get going?

Sure" Max said. He stood up, as did Xiao. They all left there things on the table, for Stewart to clean up. Max went and asked his dad for 500 Gilda. He gave it to him. Max, Monica and Xiao all left. Monica told Max of a really good store on the way to Heim Rada, a clothing shop that she used to go to. That is where they went. It took them about an hour (they missed the stop, so they all had to go backwards to the store, then forwards again) until they got to Heim Rada. Max showed Monica the way, and Monica went to get changed. Max just got into the hot springs (they had separated them, male and female). Max was really enjoying it, and then he heard Monica getting into the other spring. "Max? Are you there?

Yes, of course. What is wrong?

Nothing, just wanted to chat." They talked for a bit, and then they decided that they wanted to go shopping. Max took Monica around all the shops. She got some earrings, a bracelet, a pendant and a sword. Max got a glove and gave her old one back. So, they both had a pendant and a glove. Monica giggled. Xiao just wanted some fish. She ate that as they walked, until they got back to the train station. They all sat upstairs on the Blackstone 1. Monica fell asleep on Max's arm, as did Xiao. Max didn't mind. He kissed Monica on the forehead, and fell asleep himself. None of them woke up in time. Max woke up 1 stop after Palm Brinks, which sucked, and they all had to walk back to Palm Brinks in the heat. It was like going through a dessert. They eventually made it back, but not until night time. Then, the two guys Max had shot before were standing in their way, except this time there were 10 of them. Max gulped, but Monica was ok. She looked around, and grabbed the sword she had just brought and went into a fighting stance. Xiao grabbed a slingshot (She had made this herself) and Max grabbed his gun and wrench. Then the group of 10 attacked. Xiao took care of the guys at the back, whilst Max shot some people and hit others; Monica went on a fully fledged killing spree, killing everyone there. She ended up panting in the end, and they all hid the bodies on the outside of town. No one would know. They all walked back to Max's manor, and got a drink and a bite to eat. Then they fell asleep again in Max's bed. He didn't mind though.

Monica awoke up that night, and looked outside. Something was there, but she couldn't tell what. Then she tried to scream as her father grabbed her arm, but nothing came out. "Monica! Where have you been all this time?" He demanded. "You are coming home right now!" He said, before using the Atlamilia to take them back. He was the original owner, and then it went to Monica, that was how King Raybrandt knew how to use it. When they were there, he locked Monica in a room. "You stay there until you have fully reflected on what you have done!" His voice bombed. She cried, but not for herself. She was worried about what might happen to Max.


	2. Forgiven

Max woke up the next day, looking around. But he couldn't find Monica anywhere. He looked all over Palm Brinks, Heim Rada, and even Sindain, but he couldn't find her anywhere. _I knew it was a bad idea to trust her again… _Max thought. This time, he would not accept her again, not after this. He walked to the spot the first time this happened, and used his Atlamilia to go into the future. When he got there, he heard several people talking in the room next to them. "Anyway… About that child, Max. We need him out of the picture. Monica is being swayed to stay in the past. We must do something!" One man yelled. Max guessed it was the leader. Max then guessed that Monica was here. He walked over to the door, opening it and heading right this time. Max got half way when a group of men walked past. He hid behind a statue of armour. He thanked himself for being so skinny. He continued, hoping that Monica was ok. He reached another door and opened it. Inside was what looked like a torture chamber. Max walked inside, and then he felt himself get pushed into the chair. Clamps came and secured his arms and legs, and then the interrogation began. When he heard the voice, he felt sick. "Max, why did you want me to stay in the past? You know that I come from here. WHY!" she said, getting a tazor and using it on Max. He screamed in pain and started to take in deep, heavy breaths. "For the same reason you wanted to stay." He said. "Wrong" Monica said, and again, she used the tazor. He screamed some more. "Why Max?" He started to pant at this point. "I told you!" He yelled. And again, use of the tazor. Then it ran out of battery. She threw it to one side, and then the table started to move. It was moving him upright. "This won't kill you, but it will make you wish you were" She said. Then all of Max's body screamed in pain as a hundred volts of electricity went into him. He started to feel faint at this point. "Monica, snap out of it! It's me! Max!" He tried to reason with her. It just made her grab her head, and then she screamed something, and turned the voltage up. She kept on electrocuting him for a while, until Max was dead. She checked his pulse, and then, when she realised what she had done, ran out of the room. _I was just following father's orders… I couldn't do anything! Oh God, please forgive me!" _Monica thought. She ran into her room, crying and sobbing.

Max tried to open his eyes, but they felt like they were glued shut. When he did, everything was perfect; the grass, the trees, the houses. He had no idea where he was, but one thing was missing. Monica. He tried to find her, but to no success. He started to cry. Then a man, in a long yellow robe, with a wooden staff and a long white beard walked up to him. "She will not join you yet… But it is not your time either. GO! Return and make things right!" The man said. Max nodded, and then, a massive white light came over him. When he came to, he was in the torture chair again. But, there was no Monica. He used all of his power and broke free, and Max fell to the floor. He walked outside, and continued to walk to the right, until he found a door that was labelled 'Monica's room' Max walked in, aiming his gun. He soon found Monica, and she stood up. "Don't move!" He screamed, and fired a bullet, it grazing her cheek. "Why! Why did you leave again, and then torture me! WELL!" He fired another shot, and this grazed her yet again. She was crying, but that didn't matter. "Max, I was under orders from my father… I didn't want to, but he would have sent you to hell if he had gotten his way…

HELL! I'VE JUST COME BACK FROM HELL!" Max screamed again, and fired another 2 bullets, neither of these grazing her, but close. "Max, what has happened to you?

YOU! YOU HAVE CHANGED ME! IF WE HAD NEVER MET, MY LIFE WOULD BE PERFECT! I COULD LIVE A HAPPY LIFE!" He said, before taking a breath. "I could live without all of this! I would never have been hurt, and you would never have hurt me! And it's your entire fault! Your hair, your eyes, your chest… everything!

MY CHEST!" Monica yelled back. "HOW PERVERTED ARE YOU LOOKING AT A SLEEPING GIRL!

YOU WERNT ASLEEP, BECAUSE I LOOKED AND YOUR EYES WERE OPEN!" Max responded. She had no comeback to this. Max fired another round, grazing her some more. Now she had blood coming from her face. "Anyway, now all of that is going to change. Me and you are going to hell; TOGETHER!" Max yelled, aimed at her head. But then he had a change of heart. He couldn't stand to see Monica so unhappy, It tore him in two. He fell onto his knees, and he put the gun to his head. Monica ran at him, and 4 words escaped his lips as he fell to the floor. "I love you Monica" He slumped to the floor, blood going everywhere, even on the tips of Monica's feet. She started to cry herself.

Max found himself back in the other realm, not really knowing what to do. He looked around, and found a gate at the back of the town. Then, all of a sudden, he found himself fighting a massive, brown/white flying beast. He tried to kill it, but before he could, he was jumping in the air from a killer snake. Then he was on the moon, and then trying to save a person. She died before his eyes. Then, he killed a massive beast thing. Then, he was back at the door. He jumped backwards, and a person walked up to him and put his hand on Max's shoulder. "Max, why did you come here? Did you really think it would be that easy? What about Monica?

Screw her!" Max yelled. "Max, is that what you really think?" The boy showed Max his Atlamilia. It showed Monica, crying over Max, saying something they couldn't make out. Then it finished. "What was that!" Max asked. "That is back in your world. This place is for people who have used or held the Atlamilia. You are here because you have held and still do the Red Atlamilia." Max looked dumfounded at the boy, who in turn smiled at him. "I'm sending you back, Maximillian. Just don't disappoint us" Then, all of these other people walked out, including his mother. "MOTHER!" Max yelled, before white light consumed him. When he opened his eyes, he was being held by Monica, who was still crying like crazy, apologizing and saying his name. He moved his eyes, and saw that her father was standing there, smiling. Monica looked at him, and screamed at him. He just walked away, and she picked up his gun. He heard a bullet rip through the air, and Max ran outside. Her father was lying on the ground, and Monica was standing behind him with the gun. She dropped it, and started to cry some more. Max walked over to her and put his arm over her shoulder. "MAX!" She yelled. "You died! How are you here! No! I won't die" She yelled. Max punched her, showing her that he was really there. "Max… your really here?

Yes, I am, and I'm not leaving for a while." Max smiled at her. He walked back to her room. She just cried. Max hugged her, and she let him. Then he kissed her. She returned it by opening her mouth. Max slipped his tongue inside. He wrestled with her for a bit, and then pushed her down, putting his hand over her boob. She gasped but let him continue. Then his hand started to move lower and lower, until it reached her 'entrance'. Max slipped a figure in, and she groaned even louder. Max took his figure out, and looked at how wet it was. He was surprised himself. Monica looked at it, and squealed. "No! Don't look!" She said. Max had a grin over his face. He put his figure back in again. He saw Monica change expression. He pulled it out and licked his figure, tasting Monica. She giggled. "Tastes good" Max said. He then started to lick her womanhood as well. She started to pant at the same time, so he also started to move her boobs around under his hand, pinching her nipple. She started to moan, and then, her 'womanhood' started to leak. Max licked it up, and then he moved back to her face. She got a good taste of what she tasted like, but she didn't care. She pushed through all that, because she was with Max. Max then pulled down his trousers, and his member got flung out of it. She put it at her lips, and then went down a bit, and then started to suck. It took about 5 minutes, but he came, and she swallowed as much as she could. Then they heard running. "We will have to finish this later" Max said to Monica. "Yeah" She said, wiping her lips. They both ran out, and they saw Griffon solders running after them. Max fired a few shots from his hand gun, and then Monica sliced one of them in half. They ran back to the room with the portal, and Monica used her Atlamilia to send them back. When they arrived back in Sindain, they walked back holding hands. Max couldn't believe how lucky he was. He looked Monica, who smiled at him. "I'm home" She said. "I'm home too" Max said. Then they started to kiss again.


End file.
